


Agents of SHIELD 2.0

by skyezekiel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyezekiel/pseuds/skyezekiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn Johnson, the daughter of Daisy "Skye" Johnson and Grant Ward, was recruited to help a new SHIELD team on a mission. Little did they know that their lives, both in and out of SHIELD, are going to change forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents of SHIELD 2.0

    “So?”

    “I feel like I’ve just been knighted,” said Kyran in the fakest halfhearted tone, flashing his new lanyard at his sister.

    “Welcome to SHIELD, bro.” Lynn clapped her brother on the back, so hard that Kyran almost fell over. The little brother stood upright, laughing.

    Lynn gave Kyran a wide grin. “Come on,” she took his hand, “I’ll show you the sparring range!”

    The siblings dashed through the halls of the Playground, passing by an agent. “Whoa, whoa, whoa!” the agent caught them in his arms, holding them up above his eye level. “Where are you two going so quickly? You could fall over and get hurt! Your mum’s not gonna forgive me if I let that happen!”

    “We’re going to the sparring range, Uncle Lance!” Lynn replied excitedly.

    “Yeah?” he turned around to go the direction of the sparring range. “Uncle Lance is gonna give you a lift!”

    As soon as the trio reached the range, they heard grunts and heavy huffs. Lynn’s father and Bobbi Morse were training, with Lynn’s mother leaning onto the wall with a bottle of water in hand and watching the sparring in amusement. A smile crossed Skye’s face when she saw her children. Hunter placed the kids down, and Kyran made a run for his mom, flashing her the new lanyard with a proud smile plastered on his face.

    Lynn called out to her dad. At the sound of his daughter’s voice, Grant Ward was distracted from the fight, allowing Bobbi to throw him across the mat. He growled and stood up, narrowing his eyes at a smirking Bobbi. Lance bit his lip to stiff the giggles, while Lynn broke into a fit of ludicrous laughter.

    “Melinda Ward, that is not how you treat your own – oww – father!” Ward uttered, putting his hand on his hip where it hurt. Bobbi mouthed him a “sorry”.

    “Auntie Bobbi, when will I get to learn how to fight like you?” Lynn asked.

    Bobbi chuckled. “Soon enough, pumpkin,” she ducked the playful punch that Ward tried to throw her, “you’ll have to be Adrianne’s age to start learning.”

    “Aww, man!” groaned Lynn. “But it’s so cool! I can’t wait to become an agent!”

    “Hold your horses, Lynn. You’ve got a long way to go,” Skye said. “But, sure, your father and I might as well let you be an agent when you’re older,” she quickly added after the slightest hint of a frown on the 10-year-old’s face.

    Lynn squealed in delight while Skye and Ward shared a glance.

 

**

 

    “Were you serious when you said you wanna be an agent?” Kyran fondled with his lanyard.

    “Of course,” sneered Lynn, “I’m gonna be the best agent in the world!”

   “But what about our powers? We’re not like Adrianne, or Steve! Someday, we’re going to change,” said Kyran, worried.

    “That’s deep coming from a 6-year-old.”

    The two children looked up to see a blonde-haired man.

    “Hey, Uncle Linc,” said the children in unison.

    Lincoln squeezed into the spot between the siblings. “Worried about your powers?”

    “Well, Kyran is. I bet I’m gonna have a power that totally helps me to be a SHIELD agent, something like yours!” Lynn’s eyes seemed to gleam.

    Lincoln snorted. “Electricity? No way, you are going to have something cooler. After all, you both have all the potential in the world! You don’t have powers yet, which means you can be anything you want to be before you do!”

    “I’ll be a hero, that’s for sure,” Kyran finally spoke.

    “That’s the spirit!”

 

**

 

**[Present Day, aka 14 years later]**

 

    “Mummy, look! A dragon!”

    The British woman nudged her kid forward, handing the airport staff her passport. “For the last time, dragons are not real.”

    “But Mummy!” the child insisted, tugging on the hem of his mother’s trench coat, “they are! There’s a red one coming towards us! It’s there, outside the window!”

    “Jimmy!” the mother spat out of rage, “there is no such thing as dragons! I’m trying to have a good time in the States for once, please-”

    The annoyed mother was interrupted by a loud “CRASH!” as glass shattered and cascaded on the tile floor. Within mere seconds, the small regional airport in Arizona became havoc itself. The mother couldn’t believe her eyes; a wyvern with scales the color of a blaze, standing 5 feet tall, was climbing up from the floor and walking – stomping – around an airport in broad daylight.

    The wyvern’s throat – or neck, it was hard to tell from her point of view – rumbled with a bright amber glow, and flames erupted from its reptilian mouth, scorching the empty tourist help booth.

    People scattered in all directions, yelling and screaming at the impossible sight before their eyes as they dashed for shelter. A tourist shouted at the wyvern, trying to get it to leave the airport, but only seemed to enrage it.

    Yellow, catlike eyes gleaming, the wyvern crouched down and eyed the tourist that hid under a bench. It opened its muscular jaws and hissed, smoke sizzling out from its nostrils. It attempted to snap at the tourist under the bench, but its razor fangs didn’t scratch even the fabric of his clothes. Stretching out its bat-like wings, almost in disdain, it turned and flapped soundlessly out of the airport, leaving the damaged building behind.

   Jimmy had hidden behind his mother, trembling. “I told you, Mummy!” he squeaked. “I told you!”

    But the parent was already wordless. She really should have believed her son.

 

** 

 

    “Stop fixing my tie! It looks fine!” growled Regan. Jewell carried on with what she was doing, ignoring her twin brother.

    “Jewell!” Regan whisper-yelled.

    She sighed. “Regan, this is the biggest day of our lives! 25 years—”

    “18,” corrected the younger twin with a grumble.

    “18 years of science, technology, engineering and mathematics is paying off and I am not about to let your rubbish of a tie rue the day!” Jewell raised her voice as she dusted Regan’s burgundy shirt. Regan grabbed her hands gently, directing her focus from a stray strand of hair on his black suit jacket to his eyes.

    “Jewell, breathe. It’s going to be fine,” he tried to assure his sister.

    “Fine?” One hand broke free from his grasp and went for the hair. “Fine?! The SHIELD Board is going to be here any second! There is nothing bloody fine about this!”

    “Guys!” the twins turned their heads to see a blonde woman stomping towards them. “I can hear you from across the hangar, please be quiet!”

    “Sorry, Adrianne,” Regan shrugged, giving his sister a look, “ _somebody_ just can’t stop fuzzing over every little detail.”

    “Oh, is that how it is now?” Jewell snapped. She was just about to yell again when the hangar door creaked open. The six members of the SHIELD board walked in and Jewell tensed up, grasping the folds of her black dress.

    Adrianne cleared her throat. “Sirs, Madams, thank you for coming this day. Mister and Miss Fitz-Simmons are very thrilled,” she eyed the twins as Jewell squirmed uncomfortably under the gazes of the board members, “that you all are here today.”

    “Please, Mister and Miss Fitz-Simmons,” the head of the board, Steve Rogers, motioned at the giant aircraft that occupied the hangar. It was a titanic C-141 Starlifter, painted a graceful shade of charcoal grey. Two darker-colored F-22 Raptors sat on either sides of the Starlifter, one with a barely visible “J” etched onto the side and the other with an “R”.

    Jewell took a really deep breath, trying to push her heart back down from her throat. “This is our latest project for SHIELD. Her official name is SHIELD-941, but the Director has already nicknamed her the Mistral.”

    Sharon Carter downed her head to scribble on the tablet she had in her hand. Sam Wilson leaned onto the railing, his eyes glimmering at the sheer size of the Mistral. He backed away from the railing when Natasha Romanoff sent him a piercing glare.

    “Her jets are nicknamed Romeo and Juliette,” continued Jewell. “Thanks to our partners from Stark Industries, this aircraft has a state-of-the-art scientific laboratory that provides field scientists with a clean, spacious workspace. It also connects to multiple SHIELD databases, which makes it easy for field agents to extract whatever data they require.”

    “Impressive,” commented Bucky Barnes, who stood at the back of the group.

    “Thank you, sir,” Jewell nodded humbly.

    Regan was just about to utter the first syllable of a word when an agent rushed into the hangar. “I’m sorry for interrupting,” huffed the agent, whom the twins recognized as Agent Amethyst Yang from one of the science departments, “but the Director just told me to pass Agents Fitz-Simmons and Agent Morse a message.”

    “Please, go ahead,” Maria Hill gave her a nod of approval.

    “Jewell, Regan,” Amethyst turned to them, “the Director wants the Mistral ready to go on the field. You two and Adrianne are also going on a mission.”

 

**

 

    “There’s a what, Director?”

    Steven Philip Coulson has lived 29 years of his life, half of which dealing with the most bizarre alien artifacts to the deadliest of assassins from rival organizations but what did the Director just say again?

    “A wyvern, Agent Coulson,” the Director repeated. “This mission is very urgent, so I have already handpicked the agents that are going on this mission with you.”

    Steve nodded. “Are we flying in on the Novateur?”

    “No,” the Director stood up to hand Steve the tablet. “There’s a new aircraft that the sci-tech department just developed. If you have studied SHIELD’s past history, you would know that we used to have an aircraft nicknamed the Bus. This one has similar controls, but she’s better.”

    Staring down at the tablet, Steve saw a picture of a gigantic aircraft that somehow sent chills down his spine because of how cool it looked. His aviator heart thumped in excitement as he imagined what it would feel like to pilot the plane.

    “We’ve dubbed it the Mistral, and she will be the one you’re flying. You’ll need her for this specific mission. Also, as this case is unlike any we’ve seen before, I suggest you find somebody on the Index to help you and your team,” the Director added. “And you have to do it fast.”

    “I won’t let you down.” Steve walked out of the office after giving the Director a confident grin.

    “Team leader, huh? I’d consider that a promotion,” he mumbled to himself as he looked through the details of the mission, and the grin faded away as quickly as it came as he saw the profile of a member of the team.

    “Oh, it had to be _her_.”

 

**

 

     “That’s the coolest thing ever, girl,” a young woman spoke into her phone as she exited her office, waving goodbye to a colleague. The door of the security office slammed shut and the young woman tapped on the electric pad on the wall, turning away after hearing the click of the lock.

    “I’m glad that you’re finally working for the cause, even though it’s a temporary thing,” she chuckled. She flung her backpack over her shoulder and made her way out of the administration building.

    “I wish you were still here, Lynn,” said the voice on the other side, “everybody misses you.”

    The young woman fell silent before replying, “Yeah… I can’t risk hurting someone again. Anyway, you take care of yourself, alright?”

    “You got it,” said the voice on the other side, discouraged.

    The giant gate of the zoo creaked as Lynn dragged it along the tracks, pulling it to a close. She tapped a few codes into her watch, and a blue force field shimmered upwards along the iron bars, engulfing the zoo in a dome. The blue dispersed and Lynn sighed in content.

    She turned around and headed towards the parking lot beside the gates of the zoo, failing to spot the black car not too far away from her. The headlights of the car turned on and caught Lynn’s attention. Gleaming cat eyes returned to normal brown ones as Lynn squinted to see the person inside the car.

    “Melinda Johnson?” the person stepped out. Lynn tensed up and reached for something at her waist. Her eyes continued to search the person’s body, spotting a gun holder to his left. _Left-handed_ , said the voice in her head. Looking around for possible ways to escape the situation, Lynn backed away until the person stepped into the light.

    He was a man in his late twenties, with well-kept brown hair, blue eyes and a charming smile that gave off the feeling that he was somebody familiar so, almost immediately, she recognized the guy as someone she knew in her childhood. Still, the man before her was a grown-up and he was wearing _a_ _suit and a blue tie_ , the voice in her head commented, _must be something serious_. His right hand hung by his side, grasping a tablet.

    “Steve…?” she made a wild guess.

    “Do I look sharper than ever or what?” Steve spoke.

    Lynn scoffed. “Dumb as ever,” she grunted.

    “Very funny,” Steve narrowed his eyes, handing Lynn the tablet.

    She gave him a skeptical look, then started to read from the screen. “What is this?”

    “I’m recruiting you,” said Steve.

    “No,” Lynn didn’t even bother to consider, shoving the tablet back.

    “Lynn, please,” Steve grabbed her arm when she tried to walk towards her car. “You can’t walk away from this.”

    “Because my little brother is in that file?” Lynn growled, grabbing Steve’s tie. “That doesn’t change anything. SHIELD is none of my business. Not anymore.”

    Steve carefully tugged his tie out of her grasp. “I can’t get a ‘no’ from you, Melinda! It’s the Director’s orders!”

    Lynn sighed. “It’s not and you know it. You’ve always been a terrible liar, Steve. You wear your heart on your sleeve. And just in case you didn’t hear me clear enough, I will never be a part of SHIELD. _Ever. Again_.”

    “Just… consider it, Lynn. I’ll be at the Playground at 8:30am tomorrow,” Steve muttered as she turned away from him and headed for her black Chevy Equinox, leaving the disheartened SHIELD agent and his vehicle alone in the parking lot.

 

**

 

    Steve never really knew why his mother could read his mind, but as soon as he closed the door to his apartment, Melinda May was already giving him looks.

    “What’s the matter?” came her voice from the kitchen at one point. “Spill it, Steven. You know you can’t hide it from me.”

    “Well, the Director just made me the leader of a mission. I was supposed to find someone on the Index to help me, according to my instructions, but my ideal puzzle piece is being a big pain in the ass.”

    “What’s that mission about?” May asked.

    “A gifted individual broke out of a facility in Virginia this evening. She’s supposed to be under heavy surveillance but somehow she got out and destroyed a regional airport in Arizona,” Steve read from the tablet he was holding. “Her power is wyvern mimicry. She’s not too big but if she consumes an amount of piezoelectric crystals, she will be able to breathe fire, which makes her extremely dangerous. It’s actually pretty bizarre, if you ask me.”

    “And who do you plan to get help from?”

    “Ly—” Steve barely got to say the name when May interrupted him with a loud snicker.

    “Lynn? You’re going for Lynn?” May backed out of the kitchen.

    Steve’s face screamed “duh”.

    “That girl’s a lose cannon. Besides, she’s an apple that didn’t fall far away from the tree. She can and will resort to unorthodox methods.”

    “I’m recruiting Lynn for a reason!” Steve objected. “Her Inhuman power is animal transformation and communication. Lynn is an animal trainer— she can tame a wild lion in thirty minutes, I think she’s perfect for the job!”

    “After what happened six years ago? All you’re gonna get is a big fat ‘no’, Steve.”

 

**

 

    The Equinox pulled into a driveway. “SHIELD,” Lynn mumbled to herself as she stepped out of the car, “what good is SHIELD?”

    She glanced at her watch, then the front door of the two-story house. _It’s late, I don’t want to scare her_ , said the voice in her head. Setting her eyes on the unlocked window on the upper floor, she morphed into a crow and fluttered up, using her beak to push the window open.

    Her talons touched the carpeted ground; she was standing in her aunt’s room. An array of weapons was hung on the wall. The black cat on the bed opened his green eyes and they glimmered at the sight of the bird in the room.

    Feathers melted away into brown fur and the cat pounced up from the bed, hissing at the wolf. He darted down from the bed and headed straight for the door. Lynn shook her head, and padded after the frightened cat after nudging the door open with her snout.

    “Hey, I’m back!” Lynn called, walking down the last few steps of the stairs in her human form. “You’re usually not this quiet, what’s going—”

    No sight of her aunt. The shadow of someone else sat in the dimmed living room.

    “What is with all the SHIELD stuff today?” groaned Lynn.

    “Steve got to you earlier than I did, huh?” Grant Ward turned around to address his daughter.

    “Yeah,” Lynn crossed her arms, “and even if the almighty Director of SHIELD commands you to come and get me back into that organization, it’s not going to happen. Where,” snapped Lynn just as Ward tried to open his mouth, “is my aunt?”

    Ward gestured at the seat next to his. “She’s not here, I told her to stay out of this.”

    Lynn butted down on the couch. “What on planet Earth is so important that they have to send my childhood brother figure and my dad to recruit me?”

    A smile curled the senior agent’s lips. “You’re gonna love this.”

    “How do you know for sure?”

 

**

 

    “I’ve been in the field for 10 years before they decided to put me in charge of the two of you, of course I know for sure.”

    Kyran glanced at Ariel, then back at his supervising officer. “No, no, no, Ethan,” Kyran almost laughed, “there is no way the Director is sending _me_ on a field mission! I’m not even an agent yet! I’m not trained enough!”

    “Even if you’re not, and I can assure you that you are,” Ethan looked him dead in the eyes, “it’s the Director’s orders. Besides, I have assessed every score from your last test, and you’re absolutely eligible for the position of a field agent. I know that the break after your terrigenesis hindered your training, but from every aspect in that test, you’re more than capable.”

    Ariel gave him a solid pat on the shoulder. “Yeah, you’re the best, TARDIS! Isn’t it great that the Director picked you?”

    Kyran forced a grin.

    “All right, Kyran,” he muttered to himself as he appeared in the Playground. “You got this. It’s just a practice mission, there will be an agent looking after you, you’ll be—” The utter sight of the Mistral took Kyran’s breath away, but he still managed to finish his sentence. “…Fine.”

    The cargo hold of the Mistral sat ajar, and a blonde girl approached Kyran when he finally recovered from the awesomeness of the aircraft. “Hey, Kyran. Ready for your first mission?”

    “I hope so,” he followed her onto the plane, where two scientists were babbling about something that he couldn’t understand, but he waved enthusiastically at the female scientist the moment they made eye contact.

    “Kyran! I didn’t know you were on this mission! I thought you were still in the Academy!” Jewell abandoned the conversation with her twin brother and rushed to greet the golden-haired man.

    Kyran hugged Jewell back when she flung herself into his embrace. “I am, but my instructor said the Director wanted me to come with.”

    “Well, good,” said Jewell, snapping back into her scientist tone. “Because Regan and I were just talking about the RATS that are coming with us.”

    “RATS?” questioned Adrianne.

    “Reachable Across,” Jewell began.

    “Time-Space,” Regan finished.

    “They’re remodeled ICERs, but with a really nice twist,” explained Kyran. “Jewell and I developed them about half a year ago. She had to consult me because I’m the only person she knows that can teleport.”

    Adrianne picked up a gun on the lab table. “How does it work?”

    Jewell pried the gun out of Adrianne’s hand. “Well, first of all, we have to enter an agent’s DNA and fingerprints into the programming of the gun. That’s just to make sure that the gun will go to the right person. Once that’s done, an agent will be able to get a gun when they need one.”

    “The gun comes with this bracelet,” said Kyran as he fastened a slim silver bracelet onto Adrianne’s wrist. On its own, the bracelet came to life, projecting a holographic screen. “So when you need the gun, just push this,” Kyran tapped a green button, “and the gun will come to you.”

    The gun in Jewell’s hand evaporated into purple smoke, and materialized in Adrianne’s hand with a gentle “puff”. Adrianne gaped at the firearm.

    “That was SO COOL!” she exclaimed, all manners of a proper SHIELD agent disappearing. “Does it shoot regular bullets too? Are there any extensions to it? What else does it do? Wait, did you enter my DNA already?”

    “Yup,” Regan seemed to boast. “I already put everyone’s DNA into these guns. Except for our sixth member, and I still don’t know who that is.”

    “I do,” came Steve Coulson’s voice as he strode onto the Mistral. “But it doesn’t look like she’s coming.” He scanned the hangar again, the tiny glint of hope in his blue eyes disappearing quickly. “Agent Morse, you’re my co-pilot. Come on, we need to take off right now. We still have to do this, with or without her.”

    Adrianne unwillingly trailed after Steve. It was not like she had forgotten how much Steve loathed her; he was jealous of her. Of her becoming an agent before he did although they went to the Academy at the same time. Of her fame within SHIELD, how impressive she was even to senior agents. Of her overcoming her disability to become one of the top agents in the organization. Adrianne was never really a showoff, but Steve treated her as if she was the biggest showoff in the world.

    And she didn’t like that. So she didn’t like Steve. She tried to stay away from him as far as possible, but now she’s stuck on this plane being his co-pilot. _Great_ , she thought as she settled into the cockpit.

    The Mistral was put on autopilot the moment it reached adequate height. “Mission briefing, let’s go,” Steve poked his head into the lab. He didn’t expect the exhilaration, or the young woman who was interrupted from her conversation with the Fitz-Simmons twins.

    “Melinda Johnson, reporting for duty, sir.”

 

**

 

   “You snuck onto the Mistral? I thought you didn’t want to be a part of this!” exclaimed Steve, half in anger and half in bewilderment.

    “You want me here and now I’m here. Are you complaining? Because it’s not like I can’t jump off this plane and fly home right now,” Lynn snapped back as she hauled her things – a frayed backpack and a tattered guitar case – into the single remaining bunk on the plane.

    “Are you sure about this?” Adrianne asked.

    “I would have been homeless if my aunt didn’t let me stay at her house and I work for a zoo because I can talk to animals,” chuckled Lynn. “I don’t even have a high school diploma. Trust me, I have nothing to lose.”

    Adrianne downed her head in a sympathetic smile.

    “Okay, team,” Steve began as the scientists piled into the command center. It resembled the one on the Bus, a plane that Lynn’s mother and father often mentioned in her childhood.

    “Our target’s name is Olivia Snow. She was a student in MIT but was taken into SHIELD because of her powers. Yesterday evening, she broke out of our facility in Virginia and destroyed a regional airport in Arizona. Her power is, and I’m really weirded out by it, wyvern mimicry.”

    The screen showed a girl with red hair. She looked fairly young, and seemed to be in her late teens. Beside the image was a video clip of a maroon-colored wyvern spitting fire in the airport as people flee from the monstrous creature. Jewell and Regan both narrowed their eyes, while Adrianne furrowed her eyebrows. Lynn was the only one who wasn’t confused at all, but she still stared at the video, her brown eyes studying the beast.

    “Another team has cleaned up the mess in Arizona and sent in some reports about their findings. Agents Fitz-Simmons, I suggest you study those reports and find a way to reduce or even stop her fire breathing. Everything you need is in the reports,” Steve handed the twins a tablet.

    “Where are we heading now, sir?” Kyran asked.

    “San Diego, specifically the San Diego Convention Center,” replied Steve. “Our job is to contain her. That’s why I’m going to need Lynn. You can handle a wyvern, right?”

    “Technically,” Lynn tapped the video on the holotable to pause it, “she’s a lizard with bat wings. To be honest, her power is just reptile and bat mimicry. As long as it’s an animal on this planet, I can speak to it.”

    “Hold on, did you say the _San Diego_ Convention Center?” Adrianne interrupted. Kyran, who was just about to leave the room, turned back at her inquiry. Lynn’s eyes also widened as she realized what Adrianne meant.

    Steve was baffled. “Yes…?”

    “Um, it’s July, it’s San Diego?” hinted Lynn.

    “Are you serious? Do you even have a life?” Adrianne tilted her head at Steve, who still had a perplexed look on his face.

    “San Diego Comic-Con!” Kyran decided to put Steve out of his misery.

    Steve didn’t want to gasp aloud, but he did it anyways. “Oh, crud.”

 

**

 

    “Jewell, Regan, anything yet?” Steve rushed into the lab. “We’re going to arrive in San Diego in an hour.”

    “The good news is,” Jewell slapped a magazine into a RATS gun, “we’ve found a way to reduce the fire.”

    “The bad news is,” Regan abandoned his goggles and rushed to the cargo hold, where one of the SHIELD databases sat open as a hologram, “we don’t know if it will kill her or not.” He swiped through the files and scanned one of the documents quickly. “That’s something we don’t want to do, right?”

    “Yes, and you better figure it out fast.”

    Steve was on his way back to the cockpit when he noticed Lynn and Kyran giving each other cold shoulders, but he didn’t dare ask about it. “Hey, what’s going on between Ward and Lynn? Aren’t they siblings?” he asked when he closed the cockpit door.

    Adrianne didn’t look up from the controls. “Kyran doesn’t like Lynn. Don’t you know what happened six years ago?” she kept her answer simple.

    “Of course I do,” Steve insisted, although the memory of it was vague and distant. He forgot the details, and no matter how hard he searched in his head, he couldn’t remember what caused the feud.

    “Then you should know what’s going on between them,” Adrianne spoke coldly. “And you call yourself a team leader.”

    Steve fell quiet. He filled the pilot seat, looking away from the blonde.

 

**

 

    The scorching record high heat overwhelmed the city of San Diego, but the attendants of the San Diego Comic Convention were just as overwhelmed by the ambience. None of them were surprised when a life-like wyvern stomped into the Hall.

    “That’s an amazing costume,” exclaimed a boy in a Red Robin outfit, “let me guess, are you Smaug from Lord of The Rings?”

    The wyvern stared at him for a moment, then screeched loudly and batted her wings. Fire erupted from her mouth, reducing his cape to ashes.

    He screamed and ran, triggering a commotion as the wyvern roared.

    It was as out of control as it could possibly get; the wyvern crashed through some stalls and plunged to the ground as she lost balance, her legs caught between what was remaining of the booths. Fire came leaping out of her mouth again and a vacant stand was set ablaze.

    Most of the people were just as baffled as the security guards of the celebrities that were present. Others either overreacted or couldn’t react at all because the sight froze their blood. People shuddered in fear, hoping quietly that someone, anyone, would come and save their souls.

 

**

 

    The Mistral landed on the roof of the Convention Center. Thanks to the cloaking of the Mistral, which was improved by the twins, nobody saw the giant aircraft, but the wyvern that was wrecking havoc in the Center was enough to draw people’s attention away from it. As the team got off the plane, they could hear loud crashes and people screaming bloody murder at the top of their lungs.

    “Lynn, you mind scouting ahead?” Steve asked as he pulled open the door to a staircase. “We might want to know what we’re walking into.”

   Lynn nodded, and turned into a crow in the blink of an eye, flapping down from the side of the building only to come back up abruptly. “It’s bad,” she landed and changed back into a human.

    “But can you contain it?”

    “I can, but we have to do this my way. I’ll need Agent Morse’s help,” Lynn eyed Adrianne with confidence in her eyes. Adrianne nodded and followed her down the staircase.

    “Only shoot when you have to,” Steve warned them before they went out of his sight. He then turned to the twins. “Is the gun ready?”

    Jewell was twiddling her thumbs behind her back. “Yes,” Regan replied for her. “We’ll need Kyran to shoot it for us, we’re not particularly known for our marksmanship.”

    Kyran tucked his terrigen crystal necklace into his tactical gear. “I’m right behind you.”

    “Good,” Steve walked down the staircase. “We have to evacuate the building.”

 

** 

 

    As Steve and the twins rushed the remaining people out of the building, Lynn and the SHIELD agent that trailed after her quietly hid in Hall E, which was right next to where the wyvern was.

    “You can run, right?” Lynn asked Adrianne.

    “How fast do you want me to go?”

    “As fast as a timber wolf.” Before Adrianne knew it, the woman beside her was a canine with fur in a beautiful shade of brown. Despite the fur covering most of her body, Adrianne could see the muscles on the wolf.

    “I’ll try my best,” promised Adrianne. “Kyran, are you guys in position?” she then spoke into her earpiece.

    “We’re there,” came Jewell’s voice.

    “Get on with it, team,” Steve also joined in. “We don’t have time to lose.”

    Lynn flicked her ear and gave Adrianne a look, and she sprinted into action, dashing into the other Hall.

    The wyvern quickly became aware of the canine tailing her and broke into a run, screeching loudly as she did. Adrianne darted out from the left side and the wyvern changed her direction, stomping towards a wall that separated the hall from a completely unoccupied one. Her left wing seemed to be injured and despite the numerous attempts, she couldn’t take to the air, so she kept running.

    Making a faster run for it, Lynn pounced onto the wyvern’s back and bit into her neck gently. The wyvern screeched again, speeding out of control as she crashed through the wall. Lynn could hear Jewell and Regan’s nervous exhales as she was thrown off the wyvern’s back by the blunt force, dropping to the floor and sliding twenty feet before stopping and standing up. Adrianne also stopped running, panting for air. Sure, she was a fine agent, but that run was quite exhausting.

    Grunting, the wyvern also fell, sprawled across the floor. She was alive, but it took her an effort to climb up.

    A shot rang out, and Lynn looked up to see the blue glow of an ICER fade away from the gun that Kyran was holding. He was standing at a vantage point with the twins, and Steve arrived beside them, eyeing the wyvern that was shot in the neck, precisely where Lynn bit into earlier.

    The creature didn’t seem to faze at all. Her eyes locked onto Lynn and she opened her mouth, a red-hot flame ready to escape.

    “Oh, no,” grunted Kyran. The twins eyed each other in horror.

    The fire was just about to leap out of the wyvern’s mouth when Lynn cried, “STOP!” The command resonated in the empty hall, making it sound louder than it was. The wyvern closed her mouth in shock, eyes wide and staring down at Lynn.

    “I know why you’re doing this,” Lynn changed back into her human form. “I understand what you’re going through.”

    Smoke hissed out from the wyvern’s nostrils.

    “I- I’ve been through the same thing,” confessed Lynn, slowly approaching the flightless wyvern. “See? I’m not a real wolf. I can change into any animal I want and speak their languages. When I first got my powers, I kept changing out of control between a puppy and a wild boar, it was horrible.” She tried to sport a smile at the wyvern.

    The wyvern started showing interest in what Lynn was saying. The smoke dispersed and she listened in concentration.

    “I know you’re afraid,” continued Lynn. “I’m afraid too, we all are.” She gestured at her teammates. All of them were staring at Lynn and the wyvern uneasily. Jewell looked like she was about to pass out and Regan was practically clutching his chest. Kyran’s eyes were wide open and Steve had mute anxiety written all over his face. Adrianne, who just joined the group on the stage, was exhausted but still allowed fear to show in her blue eyes.

    Lynn cleared her throat. “You change when you’re angry or irritated, am I right? You have no control over your powers.”

    Nodding, the wyvern stared at Lynn.

    “Trust me, you’ll get the hang of it, but first you have to come with us. SHIELD is the most ideal place for you and—” Lynn couldn’t finish her sentence. At the mention of SHIELD, the wyvern spat fire again and it engulfed Lynn completely.

    “No!” screamed Steve. He pulled up the cuff of his suit and revealed a silver bracelet. A RATS gun appeared in his hand and he aimed for the wyvern, but Adrianne was quick to push it out of aim. The bullet hit one of the chairs, burning a hole in it. Regan recognized it as an acid bullet that he put in the gun Steve had. Jewell had covered her eyes in fright.

    “I literally just told you I can turn into any animal!” came Lynn’s voice. Jewell removed the hand over her eyes to see a crocodile yelling at the wyvern. Lynn’s thick hide had prevented her from a terrible burn, and her angry scowl has sparked something within the wyvern.

    The wyvern shriveled into a red-haired teenager. She shook her head, pushing herself up from the wreckage. The entire team relaxed, relief washing over all seven beings in the hall.

    “Olivia?” Lynn moved towards her, helping her up. She gladly accepted her aid, looking up at the rest of the team.

    “My name is Lynn,” the brunette slowly told Olivia, “I’m not a SHIELD agent, but SHIELD agent or not, I’m here to help you.”

    Olivia grinned. “I’m sorry,” she bit her lip. The team was surprised by her small, shy, voice. “Maybe you’re right. Every time I change into… you know… I get scared and I panic. I need someone to keep an eye on me like in SHIELD. I mean, I did wreck two labs in my university before they put me in containment.”

    Lynn chuckled while loud, offended gasps came from the twins’ mouths.

 

**

 

       “I will come and visit you. Just tell the agents if you ever need me, alright?” Lynn smiled as a few agents accompanied Olivia off the Mistral. Olivia nodded, waving goodbye at Lynn.

    “That was the most magnificent thing I’ve seen so far,” Steve came up to Lynn after she waved back. “A wolf chasing a wyvern. It’s ridiculous but magnificent. It’s also not what I expected, but it turned out better than I thought. If we weren’t there to stop the wyvern as quickly as you did, the Convention Center would have been in ruins now.”

    Lynn laughed and glanced at Adrianne. “Adrianne was also in on it but thank you, Agent Coulson,” she dipped her head jokingly. “So, what now?” she questioned as they stepped off the Mistral. Lynn had almost forgotten what the Playground looked like; she took in the brick walls and musky smell when they entered the halls of the secret base.

    “I… I don’t know,” confessed Steve. The Fitz-Simmons twins returned joyfully to their “natural habitat”, the lab in the Playground, and rushed to Agent Yang, babbling about their crazy first day in the field.

    “I think you’re free to go,” Steve turned back to Lynn. “The Director didn’t give me further instructions beyond this.”

    “Scratch that,” Adrianne marched towards them. She was coming from the direction of where the Director’s office would be. “The Director just gave new orders. We’re going to Italy and Lynn’s coming with us.”

    Steve furrowed his brows. “What’s that about? When are we going on this mission? What’s Lynn tagging along for?”

    “Tomorrow, it’s not as urgent as the one today,” Adrianne handed Steve the tablet. “The Director said Lynn’s computer skills would be needed.”

    “Computer skills?”

    “Yeah,” Lynn slid her hands into the pockets of her pants, “I’m not just an animal trainer at the zoo, you know. I’m also the security manager, the computer skills is just a family thing. Looks like I’ll have to take a day off tomorrow.”

    “You’re coming on another mission?” Jewell piped up.

    “Yup,” Lynn raised an eyebrow.

    “Does that mean I’ll get to listen to you play the guitar?” the British scientist pushed on.

    “If we get lucky tomorrow,” Lynn teased.

 

** 

 

    “How’d it go? Are they falling for it?” Lynn’s aunt asked.

    “Yes,” Lynn locked the door behind her. “They haven’t suspected a thing.”

    “You’ll be just like your dad, won’t you?” Rosie exclaimed. She seemed more excited than her niece was.

    Lynn heaved a sigh and pushed a curl behind her ear. “Yeah, but I’m not my dad. I won’t mess it up like he did.”

    “Of course,” Rosie could barely contain her excitement, but it dwindled quickly. “Be careful out there,” her tone became serious. “I don’t want to lose the only niece I have.”

    Lynn looked Rosie in the eyes and nodded firmly. “I promise, Aunt Rosie. Nothing’s gonna happen to me. SHIELD will never see it coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am very delighted to publish the Pilot episode of Agents of SHIELD 2.0. This series is my attempt to recreate Agents of SHIELD, because I just couldn't bear watching a good TV show crash and burn. There will be nine more "episodes" coming in the future and with a good reception, I will be considering writing Season 2. For updates of my progress or any questions about the series, please visit my blog at http://julysecnd.tumblr.com.  
> This is a birthday gift for my friend Nia, who has offered tremendous support to this series. Have an awesome 16th birthday, Nia! Thank you so much for helping and supporting me!  
> I also want to thank Kat (http://924inlegend.tumblr.com) for working with me on this project of mine, I am so incredibly grateful of her support and GIF sets!  
> I look forward to posting the second episode!  
> Lots of love, Tasha <3


End file.
